neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Omega Supreme
Omega Supreme is the name of several fictional characters from the various Transformers universes. He is often depicted as a gigantic transformer with vast strength and/or overwhelming firepower. Transformers: Generation 1 Known for his great strength and greater courage, Omega Supreme (Megarobot in Italy) is the Autobots’ last line of defense against the Decepticons. He will stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds, and although outwardly grim, he is known by those with enough insight to actually relish the importance of his task – Omega knows that if he falls, it is unlikely there will be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he would not have it any other way. In robot mode, Omega Supreme has incredible strength, able to shatter a mountainside with a single blow and lift 300,000 tons with his clawed arm. In place of his left hand, he is armed with a plasma blaster that can pulverize steel, supplemented with an additional laser cannon mounted on the rear of his head with a range of fifty miles. Intensely durable, his armored hide is resistant to all energy beam and non-nuclear explosive attacks. When he transforms, Omega splits his body into three components – his body becomes a laser cannon tank, which acts as perimeter patrol for the rocket base formed by his legs and backpack, which is in turn capable of launching his third component, a rocket formed from his arms, into planetary orbit. Although immensely powerful, Omega is physically slow and his rocket mode is grossly fuel inefficient. Reception Omega Supreme was one of the favorite Autobots of IGN.http://movies.ign.com/articles/992/992629p1.html Marvel Comics Although Omega Supreme’s Marvel Comics origin was distinctly different, by pure coincidence his origin is still connected to the Constructicons. Eager to replicate the Constructicons’ unique combining ability, the Autobot engineer Grapple succeeded in creating Omega Supreme; although having fewer components than Devastator, he was immediately given the task of guarding the Ark while the Autobots attempted to acquire more information on the combination process, and successfully fended off a large Decepticon attack, defeating, deactivating, and capturing Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Buzzsaw, Rumble and Frenzy."The Transformers" comic US#19/UK#70-71 Omega later established a series of defenses for the Ark, controlled by a Power Booster Rod, which was stolen by a human criminal named the Mechanic. In "King of the Hill!", Perceptor summoned his fellow Autobots Blaster, Hot Spot, Jetfire, Omega Supreme, Ratchet and Silverbolt in order to decide who should take leadership of the Autobots. After an attack by the giant Decepticon Trypticon the leader was chosen - Grimlock."The Transformers" comic US#27 Omega was present when Grimlock and Blaster battled for leadership of the Autobots, and later, after Optimus Prime's return, was part of the force that was attacked by the two Decepticon factions under Ratbat and Scorponok, being taken out by Buzzsaw. When the reactivated Starscream acquired the almighty power of the cosmic database, the Underbase, and attacked Earth, Omega Supreme aided in the defense of Buenos Aires, even catching the monument from the city’s boulevard when Starscream hurled it, but was ultimately struck down and deactivated by the villain. Omega did not reappear in the Marvel Comics continuity, though his remains were seen being worked on by Autobot medic Ratchet in an attempt to bring him back on-line. There is no indication that, unlike most of Starscream’s other victims, he was reactivated by Nucleon. (Though chances are, had the toyline and comic continued, that would have been the case.) Unusually in the Transformers comic, Omega Supreme's speech bubbles are often rendered in larger, bolder text to convey Omega Supreme's sheer size and potency. Animated series Omega Supreme’s story begins eleven million years ago, when the multi-faced aliens called the Quintessons controlled Cybertron, using it as a factory to produce robotic slaves. When this robotic race turned on their masters, the Quintessons created the Dark Guardians, huge robotic sentinels designed to crush the rebellion (rendered in a blue/grey and red color scheme reminiscent of the original ToyBox Mechabot 1 figure). The tide of battle turned, however, when – with the aid of several Transformers displaced in time from 2006 – the rebellion’s leader, A-3, deactivated the Dark Guardians with the “coda remote” device hidden in his slave brand. Subsequently, without their protectors, the Quintessons were overthrown and forced to flee Cybertron. The Quintessons’ robotic slaves renamed themselves the Autobots and Decepticons, and soon went to war. The Autobots were eventually able to claim victory through the invention of transformation, and the resultant era of peace, known as the Golden Age of Cybertron, was policed by the reprogrammed Dark Guardians, now simply called Guardian Robots and redecorated with a blue and white color scheme. One of these Guardian Robots, through an unexplained means, attained true sentience like that of other Cybertronians and was the only one of his kind to display the ability to transform. Bearing a unique grey, red and yellow color scheme, this robot, named Omega Supreme, was the guardian of the beautiful Crystal City, and was friends with the six robots who had created it. Unfortunately for Omega, these six robots soon became the evil Constructicons when they were reprogrammed by Decepticon leader Megatron and his creation, the Robo-Smasher. Turning on Omega, they lured him away from the city and destroyed it in his absence, leading him to hunt them down and try to forcibly restore them to their original selves. Omega soon discovered, however, that not only could Megatron’s reprogramming not be reversed, but also that the Constructicons possessed the new ability to combine their bodies and minds into the gigantic Devastator. As Omega and Devastator grappled, the Robo-Smasher attempted to reprogram Omega himself, and although he was able to wrench the device free and destroy it, it affected his mind, taking away all feelings save for the hate he now felt for the Constructicons, and the revenge he desired against them. Abandoning conventional speech, Omega adopted a clipped, emotionless, analytical manner of talking, always taking the form of suffixed words and short phrases. When the Constructicons fled Omega’s wrath by leaving Cybertron in a starship, Omega pursued them across the galaxy. In 1985, Omega Supreme discovered that the Constructicons had joined up with Megatron’s forces on Earth, and made for the planet, joining with Optimus Prime’s Autobots. Biding his time until he could face the Constructicons again, Omega played the role of soldier, his first mission as part of Prime’s troops taking him to the moon to battle Astrotrain. Later, when attacked by Decepticons coated in the invulnerable alloy Electrum, Omega was badly damaged, but when the Autobots responded in kind, Omega was also coated in the alloy and defeated their foes. Later still, Omega transported Jazz and Perceptor to Saturn’s moon, Titan, and crash-landed, teetering on the edge of a precipice. Having expended too much energy in the journey to transform and save himself, Omega had to rely on his companions to obtain electrical crystals to restore his power, enabling him to assume robot mode and aid in saving the moon’s natives from the Decepticons. It was on Omega’s next mission that he was afforded his opportunity for vengeance. Discovering that the Constructicons were mining an asteroid, Optimus Prime requested Omega investigate, only to learn of his secret history with the Decepticon team. It was on this occasion that Omega chose to speak in complete sentences for the only time since being altered by the Robo Smasher, in relaying what happened between him and the Constructicons to Prime. Sending Omega on the mission anyway, Prime’s trust proved misplaced, as Omega disconnected his communicator and attacked the Constructicons directly, shattering the asteroid during the battle and revealing that it contained an alien creature which promptly attacked San Francisco. Rather than defend the city, however, Omega pursued the Constructicons and only halted when Prime entered the conflict, forcing the Decepticons to retreat and convincing Omega to save San Francisco, claiming that there had to be more to life than revenge. After an adventure transporting the Autobots to Japan to pursue the energy imp Kremzeek and having his systems overloaded by the electrical critter, Omega Supreme was called upon to transport a team of Autobots to Cybertron in an attempt to prevent Megatron from using the mega-computer Vector Sigma to bring his new Stunticons to life. Although they did not succeed, they instead opted to create a new team, the Aerialbots, to counter the Stunticons. Having been injured in battle, Omega exploded upon his return to Earth and almost perished; Ratchet and Sparkplug Witwicky were able to rebuild his body in time for him to aid Superion in battle with Menasor. In a series of scenes cut from the finished Key to Vector Sigma'' episodes, Omega Supreme receives his injuries from a battle with Shockwave, which'' is referenced by Ironhide in the second part. He sets about repairing himself enough to get the other Autobots back to Earth, but considers his own chances of survival non-existent. It is this spirit of self-sacrifice that convinces the Aerialbots to aid the other Autobots, not Sparkplug’s determination as in the broadcast version. In his last recorded adventure in 1985, Omega Supreme was once again used to transport an Autobot team to Cybertron to investigate chronal disturbances. His energy sapped by the trip, Omega shut himself down to recharge, and was consequently unable to aid the Autobots in their battle against a reactivated, Decepticon-controlled Guardian Robot. Omega’s activities over the next twenty years are unrecorded, and he was unfortunately not present at the Battle of Autobot City, but in 2006 in his last appearance in the series, he flew an Autobot team to the Planet of Junk to stop a Quintesson plan to control minds via the Junkions’ television broadcasts. It may be that his sole purpose in being in the episode was to abate any concerns as to whether he had been destroyed, because his presence was needed during the attack on Autobot City. The Autobots had been using Sky Lynx for interstellar travel during the third season. He was also mentioned in "Grimlock's New Brain", when Grimlock told the other Dinobots that Omega was away on a mission, forcing him to build a shuttle to investigate Unicron's head. Omega Supreme was voiced by Jack Angel in the US. Like many multi-component characters, Omega Supreme typically demonstrates impossible transformations. Most often this involves the Autobots traveling to a location in the rocket, made only of Omega Supreme's arms, the rocket will then split in two and the rest of Omega Supreme's body seems to magically materialize out of the ground. Other times, Omega Supreme's rocket would blast off, leaving the rest of him behind. And when his rocket reaches its destination, his rocket would land. The rocket's landing would of course cause a lot of smoke to appear. And once the smoke clears, the rest of him would mysteriously be there. Manga In the Transformers Manga #5 Galvatron and his Decepticons attacked the Prime Energy Tower. Galvatron ordered the Decepticons to form Menasor, Devastator and Bruticus and attack. Rodimus Prime countered this move by ordering in Superion, Omega Supreme and Defensor. Galvatron then ordered in Predaking, knowing that Sky Lynx was elsewhere and could not counter them. Rodimus ordered the Omnibots to attack Predaking's legs. Tripping up the giant he fell into the other Decepticon giants, winning the day for the Autobots. Dreamwave Productions In Dreamwave Productions’ continuation of the Generation One universe, Omega’s origins were similar to the animated series; he was one of the Omega Sentinels, the Dreamwave universe’s version of the Guardian Robots, which guarded the city of Iacon on Cybertron (and were rendered in the Dark Guardian/Mechabot 1 color scheme). After the disappearance of Optimus Prime and Megatron’s forces, Omega Supreme and Jetfire were dispatched to locate them, following a homing beacon towards Earth. After a lengthy trip in suspended animation, their craft was attacked by Scourge, and crashed in the Arctic, where Jetfire was frozen in an avalanche, and Omega remained in stasis in the crashed ship. Attacked by his own deranged clone, Sunstorm, Starscream recovered Jetfire and thawed him out in order to recruit his and the Autobots’ help, only to then turn on them. Jetfire proceeded to reactivate Omega Supreme, who bested a weakened Sunstorm in combat and then tried to apprehend Starscream, but the Decepticon freed Sunstorm from the power-dampening siphon that was inhibiting him, and Omega was forced to return to battling him. Apparently defeating him again, Omega moved in for a closer inspection and retracted his visor to see clearer, but was then blasted directly in the face by Sunstorm and collapsed. Though removed from the battle, Omega survived, watched over by Cliffjumper as he recovered. He was later seen aiding in the construction of Autobot City. Dreamwave’s bankruptcy and subsequent closure meant that no further stories of his were told. iBooks Novels In a trilogy of novels set within the Dreamwave comic universe – which may or may not be in continuity with the comic books themselves – an Omega Sentinel appeared, having been sent from Cybertron in search of Jetfire and Omega Supreme. The sentinel crashed on Earth ahead of them and went into stasis, and was later recovered by the Decepticons after their awakening in 1984. Recolored by a gold and black paint scheme, the sentinel was kept in reserve by Megatron and was eventually loosed onto the battlefield during a war with a bodiless alien race known as the “Keepers,” and was destroyed. Later reconstructed with its original colors, the sentinel regained its Autobot heritage by connecting with the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, and sacrificed itself pushing Devastator and itself through a portal into space. Devil's Due Publishing Omega Supreme would also appear in the third Devil's Due crossover between G.I Joe and the Transformers, where he would be seen acting as the principal defense system of the Autobot capital city. Unaware that the rogue human military cyborg Serpentor (possessing Megatron's memories) had united the Decepticons from their civil war in the absence of Megatron or Shockwave, the Autobots would be taken by surprise by the Decepticon attack. Omega valiantly beat off Sixshot's air attack and the Decepticon Triple Changers, but would fall to a combined attack by Menasor, Predaking and Piranacon. He was later seen helping to rebuild Capital City at the close of the series. IDW Publishing Omega Supreme's first IDW Publishing appearance was a cameo in The Transformers: Stormbringer, where one of Optimus Prime's flashbacks showed him fighting against Thunderwing alongside Optimus, Megatron and Trypticon. His first proper appearance was in the Spotlight issue on Optimus Prime.IDW Publishing A distraught Optimus seeks to confide in Omega Supreme, and travels to a hidden location for an audience with him. Prime believes he had a vision of a previous matrix-holder, Nova Prime, whom Omega knew. Omega reveals that Nova was part of the first Ark's crew and corrupt. They are interrupted by an attack from Monstructor, wanting revenge against Omega Supreme for imprisoning him. Omega is nearly killed and barely escapes with help from Optimus. Omega revealed that Monstructor was the first combiner, created by Nova Prime's strategist, Jhiaxus. The combination process worked improperly though, devolving Monstructor and his components into monsters. When Nova and Jhiaxus disappeared, Omega took it upon himself to imprison Monstructor and they now seek revenge. Monstructor shows up and Omega reveals to Prime a weak point which causes him to separate. Prime seeks to get help for Monstructor's component team with warning from a badly injured Omega Supreme. Additionally, Omega Supreme was featured in the graphic novel edition of IDW's The Transformers: The Movie comic book adaptation. In the additional scene, occurring concurrently with the Decepticon attack on Autobot City, Omega is shown defending the Ark against an assault from Decepticon combiners. Popular culture The Omega Supreme toy appeared in the October 2, 1986 edition of the Family Circus comic strip. In the Godfrey Ho film Ninja Terminator, an Omega Supreme toy appears multiple times, delivering warnings to two rogue ninjas. It is unlikely a direct reference to Transformers. Toys *''Generation 1'' Omega Supreme (1985) :Omega Supreme was originally produced by a company named ToyBox under the name of “Mechabot 1.” He was a rocket base that consisted of a battery-operated tank that had a rotating turret head and ran on rails surrounding a rocket launchpad. The tank formed Omega's head and torso, while the rocket split into his forearms, the launchpad cage and the curved sections of the rails formed his backpack, and the straight sections of the rails and the base of the launchpad cage formed his lower legs and feet. In robot mode, Omega's motor enabled him to walk. http://www.oafe.net/yo/tf_omsup.php :Released in the Transformers toy line in 1985, the Omega Supreme figure was unlike many other Transformers toys of the time. The incredible popularity of the Transformers forced Hasbro and Takara to look beyond old Takara, Takatoku Toys and Bandai figures to fill out the line. A few figures, including Shockwave, Jetfire, Omega Supreme, Roadbuster, Whirl, Chop Shop, Venom, Barrage and Ransack were among the molds licensed from other companies. A 1985 Omega Supreme sold for $800 in 2009 which, according to the Sydney Morning Herald, indicates that this model may be a good investment. *''Generation 1 Encore'' Omega Supreme (2008) :As the licenses to produce many of these toys are now expired, Hasbro and Takara no longer have legal rights to produce many of these figures. However, Takara merged with Tomy in 2006 to form Takara Tomy. It was later discovered that Tomy possessed the rights to some of the ToyBox figures, including Omega Supreme and Sky Lynx. As a result of this discovery, Omega Supreme was reissued in 2008 as part of the Transformers Encore line. :This reissue features a head retooled with a removable faceplate underneath the visor.YouTube - Transformers Encore Omega Supreme Review *''Generation 1'' Omega Supreme (1990) : Although the Transformers toyline concluded in the US in 1990, Europe and Japan continued to release several exclusive figures for the next two years. Specifically, in Europe in 1991, as part of the “Action Master Elite” sub-group, a figure named Omega Spreem was released; the “Defense Base” function given to the character indicates that the toy is intended to be a new version of Omega Supreme himself, but the misspelled name and garish orange and pink paint job leave the toy as something of an oddity overall. All the Action Master Elites were transforming Action Masters which were based on earlier larger Generation 1 characters, but they were all renamed. When Omega Supreme wants to take on the most ruthless Decepticon forces, none of his fellow Autobots can stop him. He displays no fear – and dangerously, no caution – when combat gets him excited, and he gets a thrill from slamming into unsuspecting Decepticons at high gear. He thinks of his foes as the lowest forms of life, and does not hesitate to use the weaponry he can sculpt using his synthetic metallurgy skills against them. Omega transforms into a neutronic laser tank with a rotating cannon unit, which he can always been found cleaning out in case of an attack. Transformers: Energon The alternate universe of the 2004 toyline, Transformers: Energon (Transformers: Superlink in Japan), introduced a new version of Omega Supreme. Towering in stature, Omega is a Headmaster whose consciousness is housed in the small robot which forms his head (apparently designed to resemble Omega Supreme), and his body splits in two when it transforms, forming a construction vehicle and battleship, which can link together end-to-end to form a “Cybertronian super train.” The separate halves can also transform into weapon turrets.Hasbro Arrives at Toy Fair 2004 Loaded With the Industry's Premier Brands and a Wide-Range of Innovative New Toys and Games for the Entire Family, Business Wire, February 10, 2004 This toy was voted one o the Hottest for the Holidays by the New York Amsterdam NewsHottest for the holidays, New York Amsterdam News, December 15, 2004 by Stein, Jennifer Animated series A legendary figure from Cybertron’s past who once defeated Unicron, Omega Supreme was sealed away in stasis beneath the surface of Cybertron ages ago. Awakened in 2020 by Doctor Brian Jones and Primus, Omega immediately raced across space to join Optimus Prime’s team in battle against Megatron’s forces, combining with Optimus to form Optimus Supreme (Omega Convoy in the Japanese version). When Unicron was then reactivated, a power boost from Primus caused Optimus Supreme to grow to a massive height and grapple with Unicron directly, successfully destroying him. Subsequently, Omega was reunited with several old faces from the ancient past of Cybertron when Superion Maximus, Constructicon Maximus and Bruticus Maximus were reactivated. Omega and Optimus were unable to combine for a brief period due to Primus’s own depletion of energy, but once their ability was restored they merged and grew once again to halt the Decepticon-induced movement of Cybertron. When Kicker attempted to stop Galvatron on his own, Omega went to his aid, and then merged one last time with Optimus, who had already combined his Spark of Combination with all the other Autobots, forming Shining Optimus Supreme, who battled with a Unicron-possessed Galvatron until the villain sacrificed himself by plunging into an Energon sun, rather than see Unicron win. Notably, in one of Prime’s later battles with Galvatron, when he used the power of Unicron to energize him, he duplicated the form of Optimus Supreme without actually combining with Omega. In this form, his Prime Force drones combined with him, as they are capable of doing with his toy figure, never doing so with Omega himself. Dreamwave Productions Omega's lone appearance in Dreamwave's comic book continuity cast him as a character similar to Generation 1 Omega Supreme from the Marvel Comics. He was built on Earth by the Autobots in the present day. When Slugslinger, Sharkticon and Snow Cat attempted to steal copies of the plans for his construction from the Autobots' Ocean City, each of the three met with failure; Snow Cat was confronted by Omega himself and defeated. Although the Dreamwave Energon comic would discontinue after Dreamwave's bankruptcy, the writer of the comic, writer Simon Furman has let it be known that one of the stories if it had continued would be a 4-issue arc introducing Energon Omega Supreme. He also appeared in the Energon promotional comic, where he was unveiled as the Autobots' secret weapon against a Decepticon attack by Slugslinger, Sharkticon, Mirage and Shockblast. With aid from Bulkhead and Towline he defeated all of them. ;Toys *''Energon'' Supreme Class Omega Supreme (2004) :This figure consists of a battleship and construction vehicle that can combine into a Cybertronian super train or Omega Supreme himself. Features light and sound effects. Can also combine with Energon Optimus Prime to form Optimus Supreme.TFW2005.com - Omega Supreme :Also available in a white/blue redeco as Omega Sentinel.TFW2005.com - Omega Sentinel Transformers Animated Omega Supreme was originally a giant transformer who sacrificed his life to end the war between the Autobots and Deceptions. His body in stasis and converted into the very spaceship Optimus Prime and his Autobot group traveled in until their battle with Megatron crashed the ship into Lake Erie, only to later resurface and crash onto a mountain. Animated series In the Great War, the Autobots created Omega as a WMD, their last hope of defeating the Decepticons. Intelligence officer Arcee was carrying the activation codes for Omega Supreme, but had to wipe her memory to prevent them from falling into the Decepticons' hands. Ratchet received the codes from her fail-safe protocols and activated Omega. From then on, he was Omega's teacher and friend, due to Omega's very simple processor. During the last battle, Omega sacrificed himself to win the war and was very damaged, questioning his own actions. Ratchet managed to put him into a modified stasis, but not before having Omega transform into his spaceship mode. Omega's body was secretly put into service, with the official line being that he had perished in the final battle. Eventually, Optimus Prime was assigned to command Omega's body, using it as a vessel for his Space Bridge repair crew. In the pilot of the series Optimus Prime attempted to activate the Omega defense system on his ship when they were attacked by Decepticons, but it was shut off as an energy saving measure by his superiors. In the season 2 finale "A Bridge Too Close", Omega was revived by his old friend Ratchet when he had Sari Sumdac use her Allspark key and the Allspark fragments to revive him while Ratchet did the repairs to complete Omega's full recovery. After cutting a swathe through the Decepticon forces without trouble, Omega sacrificed himself again by absorbing the transwarp energies of the Decepticon Space Bridge, getting sucked in. In "Transwarped", he ended up floating in the same region of space as Megatron and Starscream's head, who managed to enter him and force their way through the security system. Megatron used Starscream's head (with its AllSpark fragment) to take control of Omega, discovering as he did that absorbing the transwarp energies had given him the power to teleport anywhere in the universe. Megatron took Omega to Earth, and attacked the Autobots, until Starscream took control of the giant, planning to use him to conquer Cybertron. Before Omega took off, Optimus Prime managed to place a plasma dynamic thruster on him, causing him to uncontrollably and endlessly transwarp across the universe. Omega's endless transwarp jumps eventually ended when his inactive vehicle mode came across Lugnut, who removed the space bridge component, before they appeared over Cybertron, causing a massive electrical storm. Though acting Magnus Sentinel Prime opted to take out Omega before the Decepticons could threaten Cybertron, Ratchet stated that all the transwarp energies he had soaked up would destroy Cybertron if fired on. Meanwhile, the Decepticon double agent Shockwave planned on obtaining the access codes to Omega so that he could wipe out all the morality in his personality. However, he could not get to Ratchet, as he would simply corrupt the codes with a virus, so he kidnapped the inert body of Arcee. He escaped with Arcee just as Omega transwarped to Earth's moon, where Megatron had Lugnut and Shockwave build three clones of Omega from the remains of the Decepticon Warship. The three clones were given the activation codes Lugnut had downloaded from Arcee, bearing his face as a result. The clones were powered by the Allspark fragments from Omega's spark chamber, rendering him offline once more. However, a crucial security program was missing from the activation codes, requiring Lugnut to be plugged into Omega's bridge in order to control the clones. In the season 3 finale and series finale "Endgame, Part II", Ratchet, Arcee, and Sari manage to bring him back online after defeating Shockwave and Lugnut. The group returned to Earth, and Omega battled his clones, dispatching one, and later returned to Cybertron with the Autobots and captured Decepticons. Omega transformed into robot mode, and was received warmly by the bulk of Cybertron. Transformers: Timelines In the "Shattered Glass" storyline, Omega Doom, is the ultimate weapon of the Autobot tyrant Optimus Prime. He is the mirror-universe version of Omega Supreme. Fun Publications In Reunification, Optimus Prime is seen building his new ultimate weapon, Omega Doom. He learns that Megatron has supposedly been killed by watching a broadcast from the Autobot reporter Rook. When Kup leads the Autobots Camshaft, Hound and Warpath in an attempt to assassinate Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader easily defeats the four rebels. Alpha Trion then makes his attempt to kill Prime, but Prime uses Omega Doom against the ancient mech. Prime then sends Omega Doom against the Decepticons. Omega Doom appears in a flashback in The Coming Storm Part 1.Transformers Club - Feb-Mar 2010 Toys Although no toy exists for Omega Doom, his design is based on the toy for Cybertron Menasor, with a head that resembles that of Generation 1 Omega Supreme. His colors are taken from Generation 1 Black Zarak. Transformers: Prime Books Appears in the novel Transformers: Exodus. Has a city mode and a rocket ship mode along with his robot mode. Video games Omega Supreme appears as a non-playable character in the 2010 video game Transformers: War for Cybertron. In the Decepticon campaign, he is unleashed after Megatron defeats Zeta Prime in the Decepticon leader's quest for the Omega Key. Omega Supreme relentlessly attacks the Decepticons, but is defeated and captured, thanks to Megatron's tactics. In the Autobot campaign, Omega Supreme is held captive by the Decepticons and tortured with dark energon. Optimus Prime and his team free him while Ratchet repairs him until he is able to open a gateway to Cybertron's core. In the prologue and the end credits, Omega Supreme is seen fighting against Trypticon. In game series, Omega Supreme only has a cybertronian ship for vehicle mode. References Notations * Footnotes Category:Autobots Category:Action Masters Category:Fictional weapons of mass destruction Category:Fictional giants Category:Triple Changers Category:Headmasters (Transformers) Category:Transformers spacecraft Category:Video game bosses Category:Transformers characters in video games